Le Ciel
by kurou
Summary: [GacktxMana] Na verdade eu sequer sei quanto tempo se passou desde que nós nos tornamos incapazes de pará-lo. Quando percebi, era apenas brevivendo de mim mesmo. Da minha voz. Da minha música.Te reconstruindo em melodias que jamais tocaram seus ouvidos.E esperando com elas tocar o seu coração.


Encontrou-o, quase por acaso, a observá-lo no fundo do cômodo vazio. Quieto. A baixíssima iluminação a permitir somente seus contornos de se destacarem em meio aquele solitário breu. Quase reluzente. Tão imponente à sua própria maneira. Como um gigante adormecido, mas não por isso menos opressor. Talvez sob um olhar desavisado ele parecesse frágil em sua inércia, mas ele já não era capaz de vê-lo daquela forma. Não quando o conhecia tão bem quanto uma parte de si mesmo. Era impossível para alguém que já o houvesse presenciado no auge de sua fúria, elevando seu reverberar até que sua própria alma se ensurdecesse, forçando-o ao melancólico trinar até que sua própria alma se anestesiasse... Pudesse se por diante dele sem ouvir mesmo seu inconsciente suspirar.

Um sacrifício, mas também o detentor de seu espírito.

Manteve as luzes apagadas ao entrar em seu domínio. Naquele território, ele não precisava de sentidos. Nem da presença de qualquer outra pessoa. Um dos tão raros momentos em que ele não precisava se preocupar sequer com seus pensamentos. Eles seriam expurgados, um a um.

Passos contados, os pés descalços não produziam ruído que pudesse macular seu sono. Olhou-o de cima ao se aproximar, como um senhor a avaliar-lhe. Deslizando suavemente os dedos compridos pela sua superfície fria, como que numa carícia a compensar o tempo a negligenciá-lo.

Num gesto costumeiro, sentou-se no banco diante dele. Dessa vez como um servo. Aquilo era tão íntimo. Em silêncio, eles esperavam um pelo outro. Para que ambos unissem esforços. Para que ambos comutassem espíritos. Uma permuta que só daria certo se fosse absolutamente impensada. Que um conduzisse o outro ao êxtase, ao desespero, à ira, e que cada emoção ressoasse em uníssono naquele contato. Até o esgotamento total de cada sentido, e tudo fosse vazio. E inerte. E sublime.

Ao descobri-lo, encontrou-o sorrindo para ele. Seus dentes brancos a lhe sorrir com a malícia de um demônio, por conhecerem-no tão bem ou melhor que ele mesmo. Não há nada que eu possa esconder de você. Qualquer segredo meu será sempre um segredo nosso.

Você sabe o que roubou meu sono. Sabe o que me trouxe até você.

Sabe o que eu vou lhe pedir.

Só não me peça uma justificativa.

Enigmático e mudo, não havia julgamento naquele sorriso tão maligno. Aquilo sobre o que eles jamais falariam novamente. Mesmo que estivesse tão impregnado na alma de ambos, nada poderia trazê-lo à tona. Nem mesmo vaidade, nem mesmo nostalgia. Nunca mais. Era essa a norma.

Não é a primeira vez que elas vêm assombrar meus pesadelos, implorando pela liberdade que há tantos anos não as concedo. Eu as criei para serem assim, e as puni pelo mesmo motivo. Sufocando-as em mim até que estivessem prontas para deixá-las sair, trancando-as por meu próprio capricho.

Eu sequer tive que refletir muito sobre qual delas eu permitiria alçar vôo esta noite. Eu não saberia dominar uma hóspede, criada por um outro espírito que tão habilmente saberia fazer o meu em pedaços. Viva demais. Instável demais. Eu só descobriria o tipo de armadilhas que ele deixou em suas crias quando já fosse tarde demais e elas já houvessem se apoderado do meu coração.

Eu optei por ela que, por tanto tempo, foi um segredo nosso. Só nosso. Que conhecemos tão bem, que sabemos do que é capaz. O doce presságio do fim que, tão suavemente , destruiu palácios que julgávamos tão sólidos. Culpa talvez dela, por ser uma má escolha. Talvez minha, por tê-la tomado.

A questão é que agora esses palácios são pó.

E somos apenas nós dois.

E eu preciso da sua ajuda para trazê-la de volta.

Aquele sorriso só lhe esperava uma ordem.

Por sobre ele, Gackt manteve os dedos a curta distância. Esperando o reviver da própria memória, incerto se fluiria com a mesma naturalidade que a de tantos anos atrás, como que inato à sua própria coordenação. Pousou-o num dente a esmo. E em outro. Distribuindo seu toque preciso por toda a superfície alvinegra das teclas de seu piano em movimentos suaves e contínuos.

Perfeito, por enquanto. O estranhamento que imaginou atingi-lo ao executar as notas de forma tão crua não o atingiu. Os demais instrumentais em sua mente não lhe castigavam com a nostalgia, ajudavam-no a guiar-se por sua própria memória naquela melodia há tanto não tocada. Como se estivesse apenas esperando que ele voltasse a ela. Tão doce. Fluindo com tanta gentileza por seus dedos, mas tão inquieta para escapar seus lábios. Tornar-se orgânica e viva. Repetiu a introdução de forma sonoramente imperceptível, apenas para ganhar tempo de acalmar a ânsia de ter sua voz pousada sobre aquelas notas tão conhecidas. E transmutada naquelas palavras tão conhecidas.

"Yasashii..."

Fechou os olhos, temendo que o excesso desnecessário de sentidos lhe desse vontade de sorrir.

"...utagoe ni michi bikarete..."

Invejou o instrumento por ser capaz de executar a melodia tão perfeitamente quanto da primeira vez que o haviam feito. O tempo não o afetava, era como se pudesse passear entre o presente e o passado com a imutabilidade de um vampiro. Um dos poucos aspectos em que eram diferentes. Sua voz de certa forma parecia se destoar da melodia original.

"_Nagare ochiru masshiro na... namida ga kaze ni fukare..."_

_Grave demais, talvez? Não, parecia justamente o contrário. Ela se tornara suave demais e, naquele contexto, parecia muito frágil para se destacar em meio às notas do piano. Aquela força inusitada de seus primeiros anos parecia tê-lo deixado. _

"_Toki o kizamu..."_

_Ele não havia se tornado mais fraco – e se houvesse, tampouco admitiria para si ou para o instrumento absorto em sua tarefa. Só não mais precisava daquela força inquieta por se impôr, se destacar. Ser o melhor naquilo que fizesse. Acostumara-se a dar apenas o melhor de si, sem se importar com terceiros. Improvável que houvesse amadurecido. Faltava alguma coisa. _

"_Boku o miru... kegare o shiranai hitomi wa"_

_Tentava, a cada frase, ajustar sua voz àquela registrada em sua memória. Sequer parecia sua. O que havia nela para torná-la tão sombria?_

"_Hateshinaku doko made mo..."_

_Castigava-se mentalmente por não ser capaz de corrigir aquela imperfeição, quão menos ignorá-la. Jamais se aceitaria como uma cópia falha de si mesmo. Olhou para as próprias mãos a se moverem quase por vontade própria. As diferenças nelas eram mínimas. Anéis, unhas. Nada muito relevante, mas eram uma parte de si perfeitamente conectadas aquele tempo onde sua voz não era a mesma. Tentou igualar seu ritmo ao delas._

" …_tsuzuku daichi o utsushi. Chiisana yubi de wasurete ita boku no..."_

_Primeiro os pulsos, a moverem-se de forma mais firme. Não pela inexperiência, mas pela ansiedade juvenil que os guiava. O excesso de preocupação com os mais variados tipos de irrelevância. Os braços, em contrapartida, eram mais leves. Tentou soltá-los um pouco. Era curioso. Como brincar diante de um espelho. Sequer percebeu quando uma das pernas se cruzou sobre a outra, num maneirismo há muito abandonado. Divertia-se com sua própria farsa. _

"_...namida no ato o nazoru..."_

_Ah, aos poucos ele podia sentir seu corpo entrando em sintonia perfeita àquela melodia. E as notas pareciam escorrer como seiva pelos seus dedos. Sentimentos tão antigos que voltavam-lhe como novos. Perfeito, estava quase perfeitamente posicionado entre ambos os tempos. O orgulho de si mesmo delineou seus lábios num leve sorriso. _

_Péssima escolha. _

_A vaidade não era permitida naquele contato. _

"_Kimi no hosoku suki touru..."_

_Por que ela o tornava cego. E ao passear cegamente por um terreno que já não lhe era comum, ele ignorava suas características mais óbvias. _

"_koe ga boku o hanasanai..."_

_Ao reviver sua própria ansiedade, tinha que aceitar de volta também sua insegurança. Os sonhos que guardava só para si, e os que compartilhava. Seus medos, e a maturidade que não tinha a tentar sufocá-los dentro de si mesmo. Havia tantas coisas a torná-lo uma pessoa diferente naquela época. _

"_Boku ga koko ni itsuzukeru koto wa dekinai no ni... "_

_E acima de todas elas havia você. _

"Perdeu o sono?"

Suas mãos paralisaram em meio a um movimento, as notas combinadas num estridente choque a romper aquele véu de anacronismo. Naquele palco entre dois períodos tão distintos, ele passara de ator a expectador. Ambos lhe sorriam diretamente.

Um banhado no cínico julgamento que lhe poupara minutos atrás, seu sorriso a debochar em silêncio das notas que ele interrompeu ao cair em sua armadilha. Punindo-o por um ciúme que nunca se dissipou dos anos em que não foi o mais importante em sua vida, mesmo após os últimos que passara sendo-o. Traidor.

E o outro era apenas...doce. Aquela doçura tão etérea a se perder em algum lugar no tempo-espaço apenas para surgir diante dos seus olhos naquele momento. Uma peça de um passado belo e indolor. A peça principal.

Baixou, com cuidado, a cauda do piano. Rindo secamente de sua própria tolice. Aguardando enquanto, de soslaio, podia acompanhar tão claramente o movimento de Mana de se deitar por sobre ele. Jogando por sobre o ombro o longo cabelo loiro, para que não caísse por sobre as teclas do piano. Apoiando o rosto numa das mãos, para olhá-lo à altura de seu rosto. Acompanhando as mudanças em suas feições enquanto a música atravessava seu corpo com um sorriso tão raro.

O seu sorriso.

Nada lhe dizia, mas sabia que se o olhasse ainda o encontraria sorrindo para ele. De forma desavisada e ingênua, e talvez por isso tão linda. Ah, ele ainda a tinha. Aquela invencibilidade tola a reluzir por sua pele, condenado a existir eternamente

Quase hipnótico. Aproximou, hesitante, as pontas dos dedos àquela miragem. Percorrendo seus contornos sem jamais tocá-la. O pescoço, os ombros. O rosto, os lábios. Não tivera acesso àquelas memórias por tanto tempo... Como se, inconscientemente, quisesse protegê-las de si mesmo. Guardar num lugar seguro aquele registro perfeito de dias que jamais acabariam

Até que aqueles dias acabaram.

E mesmo o seu sorriso... desapareceu.

Voltou seu olhar para as teclas claras a aguardar por sua próxima ação. Tocou-as, e para elas foi como se nada houvesse mudado. Ingênuas como crianças.

"_Ah...kobore ochiru namida wa_"

"Você canta como se cada palavra fosse seu último suspiro"

Disse-lhe certa vez.

Isso é bom?

"Isso é lindo."

Fique quieto.

"_owakare no kotoba..."_

Ele ria daquela advertência. Especialmente do semblante nada ameaçador que tentava sustentar-lhe, com um meio sorriso. Mas ele se calava. Fechando os olhos, como se adormecesse. Sorvendo diretamente da fonte aquela melodia tão gentil e triste quanto o despertar de um sonho.

"Finja que eu não estou aqui"

Murmurou, pouco antes de pousar a cabeça sobre o piano. Como um anjo a dormir sobre uma nuvem. E então desaparecer na escuridão.

É mais fácil do que eu gostaria.

"_Nani mo kikazu, tada boku no mune ni te o ate hohoemi o ukabe"_

"_Como se fosse seu último suspiro". Talvez tenha sido esse o meu mal. _

_Eu sobrevivi a nós dois. _

_Ou quase. _

_Na verdade eu sequer sei quanto tempo se passou desde que nós nos tornamos incapazes de pará-lo. _

_Quando percebi, era apenas eu. _

Sobrevivendo de mim mesmo. Da minha voz. Da minha música.

Te reconstruindo em melodias que jamais tocaram seus ouvidos.

E esperando com elas tocar o seu coração.

Você está me distraindo.

"Estou?" Sorria para o anjo negro que ganhava vida no caderno que esboçava há tantos minutos. "Você não errou sequer uma nota."

Então você não está me distraindo direito.

"Eu posso escolher?"

Claro.

Sempre poderia.

Sempre que sua escolha fosse fechar o caderno que roubara minha atenção por tanto tempo. E sentar-se de frente para mim. E olhar-me de cima como um senhor.

"A mim."

E a aguardar meu toque como um servo.

Nós não éramos sempre claros com nossos sinais

Mas nos sempre nos compreendíamos.

Por isso não havia necessidade de sermos específicos.

As pernas a minha frente jamais se puseram entre minhas mãos e as teclas do piano. Sequer uma vez. Ele não precisava pedir por mim. Eu não precisava ir até ele. Sempre que queríamos estar juntos, nós simplesmente estávamos. Quando tentamos mudar isso, já era tarde demais. A capacidade que tínhamos de nos comunicar nunca foi o suficiente para nossa necessidade. Eu nunca entendia o seu lado. Você nunca entendia o meu. Aos poucos aprendemos a manusear palavras tão cruéis quanto espinhos apenas porque não queríamos parecer fracos um para o outro. Regularmente, isso se transformou num hábito. No fim, nós só possuíamos palavras que não compreendíamos. E não nos compreendíamos mais.

Eu nunca soube determinar se o certo teria sido aprendermos a falar quando não havia a necessidade de nos ferirmos.

Ou não termos aprendido em hipótese alguma.

Poderíamos ter observado cada centímetro de nossas vidas desmoronar.

Juntos.

Em absoluto silêncio.

Dedilhou, suavemente, a base de um refrão que exigia tanta força. Reduzindo aquela sinfonia tão intensa à uma doce canção de ninar, cada vez mais lenta. Cada vez mais melancólica. Como o tilintar de uma caixinha de música que enfraquecia a cada volta.

Cante para mim.

Sentado à janela, voltou a ele o olhar que por tantos minutos pertenceu somente às estrelas. Com um sorriso complacente àquele pedido tão desnecessário quando ele sabia tão bem o que Mana responderia.

"Não, obrigado."

Por quê?

E Mana suspirava, respondendo com um sorriso àquela retórica que sempre se repetia.

"Porque eu odeio essa canção".

Fora por isso.

Entre as tantas outras que eu poderia ter usado essa noite como desculpa para te ver por alguns minutos... Precisava ser essa.

A única que você sempre odiou. Desde a primeira vez que a cantei para você.

Lembro do fascínio que aquelas palavras me despertaram. Porque aquilo era eu. Somente eu. Minha voz, minhas notas, minhas palavras. Algo inteiramente meu que lhe despertava repulsa.

E mesmo que mínima, não mais que uma oposição de gostos...

Por quê?

Ele sorria, apoiando o rosto nos joelhos e voltando seu olhar para a janela.

"Eu odeio te ouvir dizendo adeus."

Eu via naquilo uma janela para algo que me assustava de tal forma que eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Você seria capaz de me odiar?

Você me odiaria se eu me fosse?

"Você nunca iria saber."

Eram sempre aqueles os últimos versos daquela canção.

A escapar num quase murmúrio pelos lábios daquele ainda cego para a chance de que um dia suas palavras pudessem tornar-se tão reais que nós jamais seríamos capazes de proferi-las.

E que um dia não compartilharíamos nada além

Daquele céu para o qual ele sorria.

Cobriu as teclas do piano sem qualquer remorso. Sorrindo para o instrumento privado de seu êxtase. Punindo-o por seu ciúme com a indiferença que ele tanto temia.

Levantou-se, indo até a janela. Ah, o ofegar tão doce ainda ecoava por seus ouvidos. A implorar-lhe com suspiros que apenas seu mestre podia ouvir por um êxtase que apenas seu mestre poderia lhe oferecer. E sequer um segundo por perdão.

Porque já havia vencido.

E mesmo o único que poderia se pôr entre eles


End file.
